Talk:Ronald D. Moore
Imcomplete A list of episodes he wrote and co-wrote would be an excellent addition here. He must have written more episodes than anyone else. -- Rebel Strike 19:17, 14 May 2005 (UTC) Middle initial Anyone know what the D stands for? : Dowl. http://imdb.com/name/nm0601822/bio and alot more information can be found on him at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ronald_D._Moore, although we probably won't need that much info. -AJHalliwell 21:54, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) Only one Voyager episode I think I read somewhere that someone else wrote one of his Voyager episodes, as he left the series before it was finished. I can't find a source though. -- Tough Little Ship 20:38, 1 December 2006 (UTC) 'Barge of the Dead' was 'story by' Moore and Bryan Fuller, with the teleplay being by Fuller, according to the opening credits. (I coincidentally watched this at the weekend, it's not bad.) Jim Smith 16:15, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :That makes sense. So "Barge of the Dead" was the episode he was working on when he left? -- Tough Little Ship 16:24, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Seems so. Though I don't have an interview or anything concrete to hand to confirm it. 'Story by' does count as (co)writing though I think? It's a very 'Moore' episode too; full of Klingon rituals and mythology which are then written up in quirky 'Dead Like Me' style by Bryan Fuller. It's one of the better Voyager episodes I've seen. Jim Smith 16:29, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Generations commentary? Is it worth mentioning that the Braga/Moore relationship was sufficiently reconciled for them to record the (very funny, friendly and enlightening) commentary for the 2004 DVD? It might be a bit 'personal' but as it is this section ends on too sour a note, perhaps? Jim Smith 16:29, 18 December 2006 (UTC) 'Trademark' long hair? Why are we calling his long hair a "trademark"? He seems to have had short hair for the bulk of his career, only growing it out in the last 5-10 years (post-Trek, I might add). -Werideatdusk 08:05, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Unused AOL chats I'm not sure it's such a good idea to list the unlinked chats on this page. It's probably confusing to readers and suggests that these chat pages must all be "used" by MA some day (aren't the words "Ronald D. Moore commented..." on enough pages already? ;-) To get around the orphan problem, it might be cleaner to just rig up some dummy page "Links to AOL chats", or just list all the chats on this page (although it makes the directory page a little redundant).– Cleanse 11:01, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think a list of pages in this article really does that. It is a collapsible list, for one, so the average reader doesn't even need to see it. This isn't a maintenance page, and they aren't being listed on the talk page, so I don't really see that being a problem either. To the average reader, they are what they are, links to the chats, and this is the logical place to find them. YMMV --OuroborosCobra talk 11:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, MMDV. "Unused" describes a maintenance aspect of those pages. They aren't "unused" because this is relevant to the Moore article in any shape or form - they are "unused" because we haven't found a place (yet) anywhere in the encyclopedia where their content may be relevant. In fact, as has been discussed and described on TF, saving all these chat logs has been a "one-time, special" because of Geocities going down. It might really be best to just create a parent page (or change the existing one), as Cleanse suggested, to avoid orphans. -- Cid Highwind 13:03, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::They're all listed on Ronald D. Moore/AOL chats. Does the orphan problem exist if they're linked from only one (that) page, or am I not understanding something? PS: As that page is sysop-only edit, "which is about to be closed before the end of the year." should change to "which closed on ____." Setacourse 15:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's because of the way they're linked on that page that causes them to be orphaned. I don't have a problem moving the list and it was only done by request from another user. The best bet might be to just remove the Prefixindex include on the AOL chats page and just add them by hand. — Morder (talk) 16:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I've added all the links by hand rather than transclusion to fix orphans. — Morder (talk) 18:09, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Story Editor I moved the "Story Editor" credit to the "Producing credits" section because it makes more sense to have it there - i.e. it was a staff position, not a credit for writing an individual episode. This also better shows how Moore "moved up the ranks" so to speak.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC)